Swift Wind (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)
Swift Wind is a supporting character in the Netflix Original series She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. He was an average horse who was accidentally given the power of speed, flight and speech by Adora. Swift Wind loves to speak his mind and becomes a valued member of the Rebellion as well as being She-Ra's noble steed. Biography Swift Wind was an average horse living in the peaceful village of Thaymor deep within the Whispering Woods. Unfortunately, that life ended when Catra and the Horde attacked Thaymor in search of Adora. With no one left to care for him, Swift Wind was named "Horsey" and taken with Adora, Glimmer and Bow to Bright Moon.The Sword Part 2 In Bright Moon, Adora was attempting to master the use of the Sword of Protection and accidentally transformed Swift Wind into an alicorn with the powers flight, enhanced speed, and speech. Swift Wind quickly panicked, revealing Adora as a former Horde soldier and causing both he and Adora to flee into the Whispering Woods. In the Whispering Woods, Swift Wind and Adora met Madame Razz.Razz After giving Adora a ride to Bright Moon,Razz Swift Wind traveled Etheria learning to speak and freeing captive horses.Light Hope Swift Wind was later spotted eating all of the apples in Plumeria.Princess Prom Swift Wind eventually returned to Bright Moon joined the Rebellion.Light HopeThe Battle of Bright Moon Abilities Swift Wind is incredibly fast and can fly with his wings.Razz Unlike other horses, Swift Wind can also form complex thoughts and communicate through speech. Because of his transformation, Swift Wind also has connection with Adora and can sense her presence.Light Hope Equipment Swift Wind wears battle armor. Notes * Following his initial transformation, Swift Wind does not appear to have a de-powered form (similar to Spirit) but remains in his alicorn form permanently unlike his 1985 counterpart. * Swift Wind explained that after realizing that although he was free, countless horses weren't. So he chose the name "Swift Wind" after the swift winds of revolution and traveled across Etheria to kick down stable doors spreading the ideals of freedom, equality, and hay for all.Light Hope Appearances *''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' **''The Sword Part 2'' **''Razz'' **''Flowers for She-Ra'' (mentioned) **''Princess Prom'' (mentioned) **''Light Hope'' **''The Battle of Bright Moon'' Gallery Drk3af WsAE-JXu.jpeg|Swift Wind's Bio Swift Wind from The Sword Part 2 001.jpg|Swift Wind before his alicorn transformation. Adora (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) and Swift Wind from Razz (episode) 001.jpg|Swift Wind after his alicorn transformation. Adora (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power), Madame Razz (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) and Swift Wind from Razz (episode) 001.jpg|Swift Wind with Adora and Madame Razz. I am my own horse.png Angela's probably see stranger things.png Swift Wind, do you sense Adora.png|Swifty using his horn to track Adora. I think I can reach her, hold on.png|So that's where Adora's She-Ra healing powers went! Swift Wind (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power), Bow (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) and Glimmer (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) from The Battle of Bright Moon 001.jpg|Swift Wind in his battle armor Bow to Octavia.png References Category:Males Category:She-Ra and the Princesses of Power characters Category:Steeds Category:Unicorns Category:Animals Category:Horse